2013.08.23 - Mandatory Bikinis
The beach of Makena this time with it's golden sands and view of Kaho'olawe volcano several miles away. The blue waves lapping the shores only enhance the environment's beauty that much more. It's obvious Superboy makes his rounds about the islands, who wouldn't? Not if you can fly and with so much to see or do. Standing around barefoot with only a pair of shorts on the super teen is rubbing the back of his neck as he hastily answers questions from a small gathering of local reporters, he'd probably be quicker to respond if they weren't all men and his newest favorite reporter from KONA-TV was present. Not the case though and he looks like he has one leg out of door ready to bolt. "Well, I'm not really sure what it was but I imagine it's gone now. Maybe one of Aquaman's pets just wanted to sight sea or that Pacific Rim movie is coming true! Wouldn't that be awesome!" A portly man in a pink polo short grunts a responsive, "No not really. Entire cities were wiped out in that movie, why would we even remotely think that is awesome? Also is it true Superboy that you're gunning for Silversword? He says you're just an outsider and a two-bit off shot who has no right on our islands pretending to fight crime?" "Uh yeah, okay, I don't see Silverclown just beat the crud out of a giant monster squid-crab-hippo-demon thing like I just did? Where is he at huh? "No because he is on Big Island dealing with the Silicon Dragons." Another cuts in with a counter. "Okay okay. The Silicon Dragons again? Man I thought I finished them off last week." A groan from Kon and he places his palm over his face. "Alight guys, think I'm done for the day. No more questions! You vul-very cool busy guys got much better things to do I'm sure." Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, sunglasses hiding those chilly blue eyes, Kon can be forgiven if he hadn't noticed Illyana yet. He does have the reporters pecking at him. As the Superteen makes clear his exit strategy, said reporters start to scramble, shouting out anything they can think of to try to get him to stay longer. Talk about your inane questions. Standing at the back of the crowd, she doesn't surge forward with the rest. Instead she tips her head forward so she can sliiiide those shades down and smirk at Kon over the top of them. Her lips move, her words a low murmur but she knows he can hear them if he wants to. "Ah, adoring fans. Want me to get you outta here?" Illyana's amusement is clear in her tone, the glitter of those icy eyes. "Whats with these questions? Did I do what to Selena Gomez? NO! People still remember that? That was like last year. No, Silversword is a good guy, I don't care if he wants to be top dog in Hawai'i or wherever else." Clearly getting frustrated he looks towards Illyana with an almost pleading expression. "Yes please, lets vamoose!" "Where is your volleyball player girlfriend? How is that going? What about that German swimsuit model?" "What? How do you even... alright, yeah, no more questions and I don't have a girlfriend. I just went on a few dates. The hell? Paparazzi has better people to stalk... well probably not because you're all LOSERS but seriously..." Once more a look at Illyana of 'get me the f*ck out of here'. Not that he couldn't just fly but she did offer. Illyana Rasputina is laughing. Not out loud, but it's there, in the way the outside corners of her eyes crinkle and the upturn of her mouth. She's not often so obviously amused but it's not surprising it's at poor Kon's suffering. She gives him a wink and then a stepping disk opens at his feet to swallow the Teen of Steel away. Of course, that means there's that hop through Limbo but it's decidedly brief as Illyana relocates them to the North Shore of O`ahu. She also conjured up a nice loud 'Aloha' shirt for Kon and some slippers so he's not just in shorts and they're... in line at Matsumoto's Shave Ice. "Been a busy boy." She remarks over to him dryly, still smiling. Not smirking, actually smiling. "Whew." Kon exclaims as they arrive. "Kinda. I was two seconds from putting Anthony Kekoa in to orbit. That guy hates me and I don't know why. I think he has a secret man crush on the Silversword and I made that guy look sooooo bad. All I was doing was helping out too! Yeesh." A lopsided grin is given to Illyana before she is embraced in a brief hug. The shirt being looked up on and tugged at before he lets it fall slack on his form, "Busy? Kinda I guess. I got bored and had some women troubles. Define things? Fft, I don't wanna hear that string of words again not in any language. What brings you by? Routine visit? And no bikini is just not cool. I am sure it is written down in the Visiting Kon Manual that bikinis are mandatory for all Stormwatch ladies. At least while in Hawaii. other rules apply when elsewhere." "Except for Siege, no bikini for him." A grin appears. Illyana Rasputina gives a soft huff of amusement. "But Spartan's a go? I sense a bromance brewing." The witch jokes. The impulsive hug is returned tightly and she lets her arm stay looped around Kon's waist. "Making sure you're not getting into trouble." She teases before her expression turns a bit more serious. "One of the critters at work got out last week and everyone was tied up and couldn't respond so I figured I'd make sure it wasn't anything too serious." Given the things that are locked up at Halo, it's usually something pretty important that keeps the team too busy to respond. "Spartan's a fossil, hes too old to handle my bromancing." A stretch of arms above his head and Kon grabs a seat only to haul himself in to it. "I'm doing okay. It's easy here aside from the news sorts, everyone else is real cool as expected and even the media duds ease up if I get mad enough. Just doing their jobs I suppose." A finger flick at the side of Illyana's ear and he conjures up another of those easy grins. "Critter got out? I'm sure it was handled, we're pretty solid like that. Aside from uh work stuff, what has everyone been up to? How is everyone?" Stormwatch Kon-El says, "I'm only around for another 40 minutes or less. Looks like it'll be going on for some time though." "Eh. Was lucky I could wrangle up Spider-Man. In order to keep it contained V kept me from being able to do much. But yeah, taken care of." Illyana says with an absent shrug. "But it's been mostly quiet, really. Like you decided it was vacay time and so everyone else bolted as well. Maybe it's just that it's summer. Though that's winding down. I'll have classes starting in less than a month." She pulls a face, but doesn't seem too torn up about it. "Hopefully all the bad guys decided it's vacation time as well." If they could be so lucky, they still had to approach that entire Helspont thing again. Nothing Kon has any interest in doing anytime soon. "Classes? Oh yeah, I forgot!" Illyana Rasputina chuckles at him. "Yeah. Classes. That thing that maybe you should think about doing." She says, elbowing him lightly. Odds he's gonna? Slim to none, but she'll suggest it nonetheless. She sobers a bit then, looking at him long and hard. "You ready to come home?" She asks, tone quieter now. "Home?" Kon gives her a curious look then shrugs, "I'm fine here still. Seems like everyone's busy or doingtheschoolthingthatihavenointentionofdoing." Reclining back he looks down at one of his feet. "Spider-Man helped us again huh?" As if it now sunk in or he is subject changing. "That is happening a bit more often huh?" Illyana Rasputina watches him, unblinking even as he makes the not-so-subtle statement that he's not planning to go to school. The question of Spider-Man gets a shrug. "He's usually willing to help out and I'm good at finding people. Even when they don't want to be found." Like certain super-teens. "Yeah, home. With us." She says it like there's no question in her mind as to what Stormwatch is to her, though others on the team might say it's something very different. Especially Spartan. Kon-El pushs up to his feet and gives his stomach a pat, "Nah, I'm not ready to go back to Halo yet. I figure if you guys really need me I'll be there. I'm still enjoying the islands and the waves." He forces a smile on his features. Obviously it's not just that, the whole ordeal still sits heavy with him. "Things are easier here. I like it." Illyana Rasputina's attention is weighty as she watches him in silence. "Yeah. I'm sure it is." She says, her tone still quiet as he says it's easier here. Finally, she rises to her feet. She stands there, as if indecisive about something before she finally speaks. "Taking the easy road is tempting. Believe me, I know. But you're one of the few people that can do the hard things. The *really* hard things. Keep that in mind." She slides her shades back down over her eyes and turns away to get her shave ice. Hey, she's here. "Eh." Seems a suitable response as Superboy gives Illyana another hug, "Tell people I said hi. Eventually I'll come back..." A small smile is given and he takes a few steps and begins to hover, "And next time wear a bikini." He jests before vanishing in a blur of movement. Gone for now, off to another island or to go harass some beach bunnies, who knows. Category:Log